The present invention relates generally to substrates that allow one to mark thereon. More specifically, the present invention relates to “dry erase” boards.
It is known to provide what is referred to as a dry erase board. A typical dry erase board includes a board or substrate that is coated with an enamel, film, ultraviolet cured liquid, liquid varnish, or porcelain finish. Specially designed markers are used to write on the substrate. While the ink of the marker dries on the substrate, the ink does not bond to the substrate surface and the writing can be easily removed with a soft eraser, cloth, finger, etc.
However, a disadvantage of dry erase boards is the inability to easily either apply graphics or indicia to the substrate or the inability to easily change any graphics or indicia that have been previously applied to the substrate. For example, some dry erase boards are provided with horizontal lines for writing purposes. The lines are not removable and cannot be altered. Other boards may have an indicia or a design permanently adhered to the board with paint or permanent marking pens. Again, once the indicia is applied, it is difficult or time consuming to remove.
Other dry erase boards have been provided having a clear body and a substrate, allowing the placing of sheets between the clear film and the substrate. However, these dry erase boards are expensive to manufacture because the substrate must be attached to the clear film. Further, these dry erase boards are difficult to package because of the rigidity of the substrate. In addition, alternating sheets within these dry erase boards can be a time-consuming task. Yet another disadvantage of these boards is that a user may only print on one side of the dry erase boards. This is a problem when using two-sided sheets such as flash cards, for example.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved dry erase board which eliminates the need for a substrate and enables more convenient use of multiple alternate indicia.